Fire suppression systems often comprise a detecting element, an electronic control board, and an extinguishing system. When the detecting element detects a condition associated with a fire, it sends a signal to the control board. The control board then typically sounds an alarm and triggers the extinguishing system in the area monitored by the detecting element. Such systems, however, are complex and require significant installation time and cost. In addition, such systems may be susceptible to failure in the event of malfunction or loss of power.